virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Sonico
Super Sonico (すーぱーそに子 suupaa soniko) is a female Japanese Virtual YouTuber and a character created by Tsuji Santa for the Japanese visual novel video game developer Nitroplus. Initially, Super Sonico was the mascot for Nitroplus' annual live music festival event "Nitro Super Sonico" in 2006, but since then she appeared on across multiple Nitroplus media, including visual novels, video games, music CDs, manga, anime, toys, merchandising and her own vtuber channel. Sonico's channel is managed by a partnership between Nitroplus and virtual youtuber's studio Wright Flyer Live Entertainment. https://otakumode.com/news/5b39d55e5b6b3bf506cc5493/Super-Sonico-Enters-the-Virtual-YouTuber-Scene! On 17 January 2020. Super Sonico announced on her Twitter account the conclusion of her activities as a vtuberhttps://twitter.com/sonico_macaron/status/1218159083158589440. The farewell stream was broadcast on YouTube and Reality the same dayhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M44nEXtSGdI. Introduction Video Super Sonico's Introduction Video. Physical Appearance Super Sonico is depicted in several media (including her vtuber channel) as an 18-years-old attractive college student. She's well known for her busty and voluptuous young adult woman body with large brown eyes and straight long and light pink hair. Sonico's signature feature is her always wearing a pair of headphones on her head. In her vtuber appearances, she wears a pink with white varsity jacket with green aquamarine letters, a white t-shirt with a tiger design, a black miniskirt, black stockings and leather boots. She also wears a golden necklace with a green electric guitar pendant and two stars at each side of the guitar pendant. Personality * Super Sonico is always known for her politeness and her sweet and outgoing attitude. She also is willing to work hard at her projects, passions and goals. She is as well an energetic person and tries to convey that energy to her performances. * When Sonico was younger, she was very shy, and she still show some of that shyness on her streams and particularly with her outfits and her interactions with the audience or other vtubers. * Her hobbies are bathing, playing with cats and gaming. Trivia * Sonico describes herself as a musician (a guitarist and a singer) and also as a Gravure Idol. * She plays on the fictional band First Astronomical Velocity (第一宇宙速度 Daiichi Uchuu Sokudo) * Sonico's signature instrument is a heritage cherry red Gibson SG electric guitar with a batwing pickguard and black pickup covers named "Daydream." * Sonico is prone to sleep in a lot, often requiring help to wake up. * Her favorite foods are Ramen noodles with pork, and macarons (a French confection), hence her username on twitter "sonico_macaron" *Sonico's Favorite Artists are Nirvana, Foo Fighters, Sonic Youth, Iggy and The Stooges, The Clash, Patti Smith and Avril Lavigne. * Sonico made a special appearance on Tsukino Mito's livestream show on the platform REALITY called Mito Radio (みとらじ / mitoraji) on 9 September 2018. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10Gqy3vY-wY During the stream, Mito's model suffered a wardrobe malfunction and Sonico tried to hide Mito from the camera with her body, which ended with hilarious results, double-entendre jokes, a meme related with the movie Titanic and the source of lots of fanart. * The overzealous manager of Sonico, Manager Kitamura (北村マネージャー/Kitamura Manējā) finally did a speaking cameo on her last stream. External Links * Super Sonico's Official website * @sonico_macaron - Super Sonico's Official Twitter * Super Sonico's official announcement on the Wright Flyer Live Entertainment's corporate website. * Super Sonico's article on the Super Sonico wiki Category:Japanese Category:Female Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Voice: Female Category:3D Category:WFLE Category:Produced by Corporate Category:Retired